1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a punch and stripper which is used to remove eyelets which fasten a friction material to a metallic backing plate in brake shoes and pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years rivets were used in drum brake shoes and disc brake pads to affix the friction material to the metallic backing plate. Rivets can be set by placing the head end of the rivet on the set end of a die and striking the opposite end with a punch having its lower end formed into a rivet socket. A rivet can be removed from a disc or drum brake, to separate the friction material from the backing plate, by placing one end of the rivet on a die having a vertical bore and bringing a plunger having its lower end formed into a punch against the opposite end of the rivet to push it through the rivet holes in the brakes into the bore in the die. U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,119 to Lewis discloses a tool for setting and removing rivets as described above.
At the present time eyelets are being used to replace rivets in drum and disc brakes. An eyelet can be set in a brake shoe or pad using a punch and die as mentioned above. However, an eyelet cannot be removed by having a punch press against one end of the eyelet as is done for a rivet because eyelets are hollow.